


A Frozen Raven

by Coop500



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kaer Morhen, Secret Santa, Soft Vore, Wholesome Romance, a light kissing scene, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: Yennefer spends a winter at Kaer Morhen, the Witchers were not prepared and she's not happy about it. Thankfully Geralt has a plan.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: That Writing Place Fic Drop





	A Frozen Raven

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> This was the Secret Santa fic for a friend of mine on discord~ Namely for the Discord server 'That Writing Place', it was quite fun and will gladly do it again!
> 
> Also this is both my first attempt at writing Yen beyond a line or two and my second attempt at fluffy romance... Wooo~

Yennefer sighed in frustration as she paced down the staircase of the large Witcher keep, Kaer Morhen. Her slender arms were wrapped around her shoulders, brushing against the feathers on her outfit, which she now wished she had something that covered the nape of her neck and collarbone. In fact she wished she had clothing three times this thick, for once. How could they stand it? Being cold all the time, surrounded by hard soulless stone and more swords than four men will ever seemingly need.

She was feeding a fire upstairs but now they were out of wood, at least up there. "Geralt! " She called his name when she didn't see him right away, where did he go... ? He could be training outside with the others, the mere thought of having to go outside made her shiver. She walked to the dining room table, hoping they were there drinking or eating something, but alas no one was there. "Yennefer, what's troubling you? " Yen could almost feel her eye twitch from hearing the familiar voice behind her, perhaps from the kitchen or something. It was the old Witcher, Vesemir, still sneaky enough that she didn't hear him until he spoke.

Even she didn't have the heart to get too mad at him, he was the only thing that kept the other Witchers even somewhat in line, especially Lambert. Still she was freezing and he was the unfortunate soul in her path. "W-What's t-t-troubling me? " She asked in a chattered, but still hostile voice, followed with a scoff. "What's t-troubling me is e-e-each and every one-one of us can st-start a fire with our m-minds, yet we are going to f--fr-freeze to death because you W-witchers didn't get enough f-f-firewood for the season! Up-upstairs is com-c-completely out of wood! "

The old Witcher sighed, likely scolding himself for expecting anything besides a ill tempered, cold sorceress. "We have been using almost twice as much wood this year than previous years to try to keep you warm, child. There should be some blankets in the storeroom-" He was cut off when Yennefer gave him a disapproving look. "I will n-not huddle in a corner with a b-blanket like some orphan g-girl in Novigrad! " She said, managing to keep her voice from chattering too much this time. "Where is Geralt?! " She demanded again, feeling that she might actually get somewhere with him instead.

Vesemir debated whether he should send the fuming sorceress to him, but Yennefer and Geralt were in their relationship thing so... It only seemed fair he dealt with her. "He's outside, with Lambert, it's snowi-" He was going to warn her about the snow, but the sorceress just stormed off towards the front door. She wasn't looking forward to going outside but this needed to be dealt with. As soon as she pushed open the doors, she was blasted with freezing air, as if the keep wasn't bad enough, outside was far, far worse. Most people probably would have closed the door and walked right back inside, but Yennefer was stronger than that and walked down the steps, still hugging herself but seething as she heard Geralt laughing with Lambert.

Soon, she spotted them both sitting on a bench by a training dummy and walked her way up to the two. Geralt noticed Yen and quickly stopped laughing, watching as the woman approached, while Lambert continued to try to talk to the White Wolf for a short bit. "Geralt! I need more firewood upstairs, before I turn into a ice-sickle would be appreciated! " She yelled, cutting Lambert off. Geralt glanced at his fellow Witcher for a moment, but wasn't sure what he was exactly looking for. "Uhm, Yen... We need to preserve what we have, as it is we'll probably have to go out into the wilderness in a month and cut down some more, wait for it to dry and split it. "

Yennefer put her hands on her hips, secretly regretting it when her body was assaulted by the cold more than before, without her arms blocking some of it, but she ignored it. "W-well that's your fault for not cu-c-cutting enough b-before the snow fell, isn't it? " She pointed out, the cold getting to her again and causing her teeth to chatter, despite her best efforts. Geralt didn't want to argue with her, but hearing her chatter... he never seen or heard her do that before, it made him concerned. Lambert got up and quietly walked away, not wanting to be around for the coming storm when those two got at it.

Geralt slowly stood up too, but it wasn't to walk away, instead he walked up to Yennefer and gently laid a hand on each of her small shoulders. She still looked livid, but she could see in the Witcher's eyes he was concerned for her and wasn't going to just brush her off and keep harping about how much wood they were using. "It's freezing out here, come, let's go inside and talk about this more. " He gently told her, which surprised her a little but... It would be nice if someone did something.

"Fine fine… " She reluctantly agreed, but it was mostly to keep her bravado up as Geralt curled an arm around her and held her close to his side, letting her soak in whatever warmth escaped his armor as he led her back to the door into the keep. It wasn't quite what she had in mind when she came out here, but she found it hard to push him away when he was like this, so she went along with it, for now, but she expected him to come up with something long term. They still easily had two months left for the winter season.

Geralt pushed the door open and led Yen inside, quietly passing the older Witcher and making his way to the stairs that the sorceress just descended not long ago. "I w-was just up here Geralt, and-and it's just as cold as it was before. " She pointed out, unsure what he was up to. He knew that though, but she was up here alone, which made a difference. He just gave her a gentle smile as he continued to walk up the stairs, Yen thankfully walking with him despite not seeing the purpose of this.

For a moment, she wondered if he was just trying to distract her with certain... activities, but he didn't take her to the bed, instead he led her over to the sofa, by the fireplace and sat down with her, still holding her close, almost.... cuddling her in a sense. It was strange as the two didn't cuddle a whole lot, Yennefer wasn't sure what to think of it. She liked the warmth his body provided, especially once inside and out of the direct cold air. It didn't help her ego, but she reluctantly settled down beside the Witcher and relaxed against him, watching the faint embers in the fireplace flicker and glow.

The Witcher and the sorceress stayed that way for a little while, peaceful and content, Geralt was even still smiling. He liked this too, it wasn't often he got to just... relax with Yen, it seemed like they always had to be doing something, going somewhere, arguing about something. Though both of them knew they couldn't just stay like this, it was a nice and peaceful moment. "This is nice... " The sorceress muttered quietly, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear, including herself. Geralt tightened his hold on Yen, hugging her closer with a deep, gentle hum that almost sounded like a growl. "I agree. " He said back.

It stopped snowing soon enough, but that actually left it colder overall, which was made clear when Geralt felt Yennefer shivering against him, though she tried to force herself not to out of pure stubbornness to not appear weak. They couldn't keep burning wood for her, as much as he'd do it for her, there wasn't enough dead wood out there not covered in snow, plus then the wouldn't have much for next year. But letting the sorceress suffer wasn't an option either. He shifted to hold more of her closer to him gently, resting his head next to hers as he debated on what he should do. Yennefer just seemed to be enjoying the peaceful moment with her Witcher, unaware of the idea brewing in his head since she respected his personal space of not reading his mind, at least... not regularly.

Geralt took a slow, deep breath, taking in the sweet lilac and gooseberry scent as his mind flipped through various half brewed ideas. The scent put him at ease, for he knew if he smelled it, he was close to the one he loved dearly. That's when it came to him, keeping her close... He was the warmest thing in this room, possibly in this whole keep besides a fire. "Yen... Think I solved your cold problem. " He whispered to her sweetly, watching those beautiful violet eyes turn up to meet his yellow ones. "Is that so? What? Gonna cut down the whole forest for me? " She asked with a hint of a mocking tone in her voice.

The Witcher chuckled quietly as he quickly debated on whether he should tell her or... just hope that she'd trust him. Frankly he didn't really want to explain it, it wasn't exactly something that was easy to explain... "No, the forest is safe. Just... trust me Yennefer, trust me that I would never do anything to hurt you. " He said sincerely, but didn't give her time to answer. Instead he just gently kissed her on the lips, feeling the soft texture of her skin against his chin. She murmured in confusion briefly, but soon returned the kiss for a short bit, before they both broke away and rested their foreheads together. "I will always trust you, Geralt of Rivia. " She answered back, though she was strongly tempted to just.... take a brief peak into that mind of his, to give her some hint on what he was up to. But she knew he didn't like that, plus it felt like she'd be breaking her word if she did that.

Her answer was enough to encourage Geralt to go through with it and brush away any lingering doubts he had. So the Witcher soon shifted his head until his lips brushed against the top of her head, before he eased the sorceress's head inside of his mouth. His tongue brushed against her smooth, soft face, just before he made the first swallow. Strong, plush muscle engulfed her head in a gentle grip, the sorceress shifted behind him in confusion, but not quite panic or fear. Of all the things she tried to guess though, this was around the bottom.

In fact, she was about to freak out, not because she didn't truly trust him, but as a natural reflex, she wanted to push away from him. But she didn't... and quickly she figured out why as she recalled the mentions of how he had devoured small folk, children and the occasional small adult whole and alive, in some weird sense of keeping them safe. She didn't really pay it any attention before, it sounded silly and she had more important things on her mind at the time. But now that her vision was currently obscured by the Witcher's fleshy gullet, she wished she paid more attention. Of course she knew his intentions were pure, he loved her and all he wanted to do was make her comfortable, but she wasn't sure if this was the way to do it.

Soon he swallowed again, engulfing her shoulders and even a small part of her torso, at this point she felt the Witcher's saliva coat her hair and a bit of her clothing, which wasn't the most pleasant part of this... he'd owe her a new set of clothes for sure. Her initial reaction was to be grossed out and she was tempted to demand he spit her out now, but he was incredibly warm inside, it chased away the chill on her cheeks and nose, slowly spreading throughout her body as he again swallowed, now having to pick her up by the waist and heft her up above him to continue.

It was a little awkward having the sorceress about halfway down his throat, but so far she only squirmed a little, she did try to say something but it was hard with all this pink pulsating muscles around her, plus he couldn't answer her. Yennefer hoped none of the other Witchers had to find out about this... She had to admit, it would be nice to just sort of... hide away for awhile. As more of her was swallowed down, she finally felt relief from the cold, true relief from all around her. The Witcher gulped and swallowed a few more times, finishing up her waist, and then her legs before lastly, her feet slipped into his jaws and vanished down with one final swallow. His leather armor and his skin flexed and stretched to accommodate the sorceress as her slim form eased down inside of his stomach. Thankfully she was fairly small, bigger than the children he had tucked away before, but still fairly small and slim.

Now that Yennefer was fully inside, though upside down, she had to squirm a bit to get upright, muttering and cursing to herself feeling how slimy and gooey it was in the Witcher's belly. It wasn't exactly the cleanest in here, but there was no denying the warmth it provided, nor the closeness... Being as close as she possibly can to her Witcher, hearing his incredibly slow heartbeat thud above her, once she was upright... it was a surreal experience that made the saliva and such forgivable. Once Yen was settled, she was curled up, knees against her chest, back curled along the natural curve of the stomach, generally it was pretty cozy and snug inside of him. There was only one thing that bothered her about it... and it was easily fixed as she held out her hand in the tiny open space she did have between her knees and the top of her head, before a dark purple light flickered alive between her fingers. It wouldn't cause the Witcher any harm, it just gave her some light to see her surroundings, which wasn't a lot but... it helped.

Geralt had expected her to not be too happy with him, but he hoped the warmth and softness of his belly would convince her to stay and that it wasn't so bad. So far she didn't use any of her magic against him, which was a relief, not that Geralt doubted her words but.... He was asking a lot. The Witcher smiled lovingly down at his belly, a gloved hand gently rubbing the sizeable lump in his middle that was his precious sorceress, nestled away from the harshness of winter. "You could have asked me first, you know. " Yen soon snarked, even with her voice muffled she still managed to sound a bit intimidating.

The Witcher chuckled a little awkwardly, yeah he did feel bad about not asking first but... "How was I going to ever word that? " He asked, though didn't expect a good answer as he calmly relaxed on the sofa, one hand still resting over his middle with a playful lick of his lips, soon noting that Yennefer not only smelled of lilac and gooseberries, she also tasted like it too. "You could have tried... " She stubbornly muttered, shifting a little to further adjust, finding that perfect cozy spot.

Despite her giving him a hard time about it, she couldn't help but feel a bit at ease, unlike just a bit ago when she was ready to tear a Witcher's head off if someone didn't do SOMETHING soon. "Thank you Geralt... even if you forgot your manners, it's... Warm, nice even. But you owe me a trip to get some new clothes come Spring. " She told him, even when wanting to show her gratitude she couldn't let him off scot free. But she hoped her thanks got through to him without her having to spill how comfortable she really was in the warm, squishy confines. "Don't worry, we will find replacements, and maybe something warmer for next winter. " The Witcher answered back.

Yennefer didn't answer right away... or even at all, really, the warmth of his cozy innards was doing a good job luring her to sleep. Once she was awake and more aware she'd probably want to take up his offer on warmer clothes, but for now she was content in his gentle gut. As the sorceress allowed herself to slip into a peaceful sleep, the light in her hand faded, leaving her in comfortable darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
